Dying Embers
by makar00n
Summary: She was the princess hidden away in a small village with her mother and brother, he was the shadowhunter prince looking for a new slave. When clary's village is attacked, her and her brother are sold in the slave trade, only for her to end up with the prince. He is protective and possessive of her and will do anything to keep her from harms way. Will he save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

I live in a village with my mother and my brother Johnathan, our village is under the rule of the Morgenstern kingdom. My father valentine is king, I was princess until I was put into hiding with my mother and brother, it has been 15 years since that day and now our village is under attack.

They are called the shadowhunter warriors they work under the control of the Herondale kingdom, they concur small villages and take the people as slaves.

When I turned 12 I was attacked by a group of men, but luckily my brother saved me. Now I train and practice to fight. My mother always said my looks would get me in trouble, I have bright red hair and green eyes, unlike my brother Jonathan who has blond hair but has the same eyes.

On the day of the attack, I was walking back to my house when I saw one of the warriors knock my mother out and but her with the other people in the carriage. I felt someone grab my arm, I started freaking out but then I saw my brothers face and quickly hugged him. I was unresponsive for a few moments until my brother started shouting at me, that we needed to run to the forest. I quickly responded and followed him. I used to run in the forest in the mornings, that's how I know where I am going so easily.

We ran and ran until we stopped at a tree, it was getting dark, and all I remember is falling asleep in my brother's arms.

I wake up to a scream, I look to my side to see my brother gone. Then I saw it, one of the warriors where fighting my brother, I was coming to help him when I heard him shout out,

"Run Clare, Run"

That's exactly what I did, after I thought I out ran them I stopped at a lake to collect some water and to gather my thoughts. As soon as I bent down to collect water, I saw two men on horse's sneaking up behind me.

They grabbed me by my hair, and tried to pull me away, but I quickly fought back. Then two other men on horses arrived, I couldn't see their faces because they were covered but I could see their eyes one of them were bright golden and the one next to him were crystal blue. They had an apologetic look on them, I didn't understand what they meant until I looked behind them and I saw my brothers body slumped over the back of one of their horses.

All I could think was my brother was dead. That thought alone made me go ballistic. I attacked the first two, I fought off the first one, the second on was harder, I looked to my left and saw the others coming closer. That was a mistake, because what I felt next was excruciating, everything was a blur, all I could feel was the blade entering my side stomach.

I could hearing someone yelling stop, but it was too late I already crumbled onto the floor. I was in and out of consciousness, I could hear people around me, I was pushed into a large carriage, I think it was the one my mother was in because I felt someone fixing my wound and she is our villages healer. When I fully awoke I was pushed into a line, then shoved onto this stage. Then I realised what was happening, we were getting sold at a slave auction.

My mother and I got separated into age groups, she got sold to a family called the lightwoods, as a doctor. Next it was my age group. The boys where getting sold for more than the girls as they are better at working at farms, but the prettier girls we getting sold for high prices too, god only knows what was going to happen to them. As soon as I got pushed onto the stage, the biddings began, everything began to blur and colours began to mix together. It was down to two people the man who bought my mother, and a younger boy who had golden hair and the same golden eyes as before, I gasped as I realised that he was the same boy who helped capture me. I hoped that the other man would buy me, because even though I get sold as a slave I will have my mother,

But my hope was short lived as I got sold to the boy with gold hair. As I was coming off the staged I collapsed. Everything began to blur again and before I knew it I blacked out, while I was asleep I kept seeing my brothers face, I felt someone pick me up, I felt my head rest against a hard body.

This time when I awoke I was greeted with softness, my memories came flooding back. I started to panic, I looked around the room, it was huge it was gold and cream. I was on a four poster bed with gold drapes, it was all beautiful but it wasn't were I belonged.

I looked around the room, there were two large windows, and a door. I pulled the blanket off of me and soon realised I wasn't in the clothes I was in before. I was a white gown that reached my knees, I noticed that I had been cleaned and my hair had been brushed. I looked at my arms and legs, they were covered in cuts and bruises, I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't work and I fell. Once I regained my balance I slowly walked to the windows, I looked down and noticed we are on the second level of a castle, there was no way I could jump down, in my condition. I leaned over to have a look at the distance when a sharp pain hit my stomach.

I quickly groaned in pain, and I rolled over clutching my stomach, when someone came in. I looked up to see a man with black hair and blue eyes walk in and help me up, I sat on the edge of the bed. I recognized him as well from when they caught me, he began to speak.

"He wants to see you" with that he walked out and I began to follow him.

 **Hello1**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the idea for this story came to me while reading another fanfic, sorry for some of the mistakes, but I really did poor my heart out while writing this. Don't give up on Johnathan in this story we will be seeing more of him. (I am going to make him the good guy). As always Read, Review and Follow.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery Writer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Previously…** "He wants to see you" with that he walked out and I began to follow him.

We went down a long hall until we reached a set of huge doors, we opened the door and I was amazed to what was inside, it was a library that had rows and rows of books. We walked until we reached another set of doors that opened up to a study.

The boy with the golden hair was sitting at the desk watching me like a hawk. I didn't notice I was starring until I got shoved into one of the chairs across from the desk. I instantly groaned from the pain from my stomach.

We sat like this for a few moments never breaking each other's eye contact, it was like if you looked away you are defeated. We broke eye contacts once I said,

"What do you want from me?"

"What's your name?" he asked

"What's yours?" I asked in return

"Jace, now what's yours?" he said, the name Jace had a nice ring to it, but I guessed it wasn't his full name, and well two can play at this game.

"Clary, now what do you want?"

"Clary…" he said my name like it was rolling of his tongue.

"You are here because I want you to be, once I saw you in the forest I knew I had to take responsibility of you, and plus I need a new personal servant, the last one….well isn't around anymore. Does your stomach still hurt? I left painkillers on the side table."

"You don't have any responsibility of me, I was doing perfectly fine before you and your men ruined my village. I didn't see the pain killers I was in too much of a rush to try and get out of here."

"Clary I hope you can understand that your village was small and was bound to be attacked by another clan sooner or later we just got there first. Your job starts tomorrow, at dawn, you can ask Maia on what to do and where to get your clothes from. You can have today to look around." With that he got up and left.

A few moments after he left, I decided to get up and explore. I went back to my room and looked in the cupboard and found a loose white shirt and leather pants with boots. I quickly tie my hair into a side braid. I decided to go explore outside first. It was beautiful, there were roses everywhere. I walked around and pretended to look at the flowers but in reality I was watching the guard schedule and what time they change positions at. Once the guards began to change positions I quickly snuck out the side of the gate. I ran and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Once I couldn't run anymore I stopped and leaned against a tree. The rain began and it was pouring heavily. I could barely see where I was going. I wasn't looking where I was going and I feel into a trap, it was a large hole in the ground covered by leaves. I was too short to climb out, then I heard laughter and I began to think that I was going to die. Two large men with tribal tattoos pulled me out and through me to the ground. I hit my head against the ground. Everything went blurry for a few moments until everything cleared up. This was a live or die situation and I was too young to die.

I stood up and fought the first one off. When I fight I get into a killing machine mood where no one can get me out of, except my brother and he's gone now. There was kicks and punches going everywhere, the second on hit me on the side of my face, I stumbled for a little bit until I regained my balance. I got all my strength and pushed him into the tree, I saw his eyes role back into his skull.

I didn't notice that I was feeling dizzy until I collapsed, I laid there in the rain while my heart beat slowly went down and all I could think was I am going to die over and over again. That was until I heard shouts.

 **{Jace's POV}**

She intrigued me, she had challenged me in a way no one else had. What made her so different, I feel drawn to her, like I need to protect her.

It is almost supper time and she is nowhere to be seen, I sent a few guards to look for her but they found no one, almost like she didn't exist.

It was getting late now and i think she ran away. But why, I gave her everything, a room food, medicine I decided to go look for her myself. I grabbed my cousin Alec and went to the stables to get our horses. We went and explored the forest, it was pouring with rain but I wasn't going to give up. I wanted her back.

We kept wondering until Alec's horse nearly fell in a trap made by the savages that live in the forest, they eat anything and anyone. Just further I found her, she was laying unconscious next to two savages. Did she do this herself I thought? I went to check on her, she was freezing cold and barley had a heartbeat. I quickly picked her up and rushed to get her backed to the castle. Once we arrived at the gates the guards quickly opened the doors and let us in. I opened the door to my room and called my doctor Magnus Bane to come check on her. I quickly turned on the hot water and put her into the bath tub.

I took off her clothes and left her in her bra and undies, I noticed she had a scar running up her rib cage. I was going to ask her about that later. I put her into my bed and put wood into the fire. Magnus came and checked on her he said she would be fine she just needs heat and rest.

I decided that it was best if I slept next to her for body heat and to check on her later on. I changed into my pyjamas and turned the light off. For some strange reason it felt right having her in my arms. It was like she was a puzzle piece that fit in my arms.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Johnathan and valentine will be coming up soon. This story will NOT include lemons (smut) in this story as I feel a story should have dignity not saying that writing lemons is bad but it is not for me. Did you like Jace's POV?**

 **As always Read, Review and follow**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery Writer?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously…** It was like she was a puzzle piece that fit in my arms.

When I awoke I was on a plush bed, in a room that looked like it was fit for royalty. It was then I realised that I wasn't home and this wasn't my bed. I tried getting up but my body felt stiff. Looking down, I noticed that I was almost naked. I gasped. I started to panic. My head was hurting, I felt like vomiting and I felt like my body was on fire. But that's all I remembered. I couldn't remember what happen before then. All I remembered was my village invaded and I was sold to Jace. Then it all came back to me. I was now a slave.

My entourage of deep thoughts were interrupted by a servant coming in and putting pain killers and a glass of water beside me. She felt my forehead and shook her head when I tried to get up.

"You're sick, you should rest" she said. I complied and just lay there trying not to vomit.

Later on, she brought me food but I quickly vomited it out, she sat behind me and rubbed my back.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Maia and yours is Clarissa. You are the talk of the castle." She said.

"Clary is my preferred name. I remember Jace telling me to come see you. What do you mean I am the talk of the castle?"

"Everyone wants to know who you are. Prince Jace doesn't just get anyone and we are all curious what makes you different." She paused. "Clary, you now play an important role in the prince's life, you have become his deepest confider."

It was all a lot of information to take in. I slowly rested my head onto the pillow once again and fell into a deep sleep. When I awoke, someone was having a conversation next to the bed.

My brain was still fuzzy but I could make out what they were saying. It was Jace and Maia.

"How is she?" he asked. Then I realized they were talking about me.

"She is still very ill and her body is struggling to function. She has a slight fever." Maia said.

"I don't want her doing anything until she is completely recovered; she needs to be constantly watched. I want you to check on her as often as possible."

Why does he care if I live or die?

"You look at her differently, you know. Your face softens when you're around her. You look happier. She's good for you." Maia said.

After that Jace hadn't visited me once. A week had past and I was back to normal. Maia was one of my only friends here. She had been teaching me what to do and I am forever grateful to her. As I said, I had hardly seen Jace at all lately but tonight he was holding a dinner for his new alliance with a neighbouring country. Maia and I, along with a few other servants were on catering duty.

I had recently moved into my own room. It was a simple room with a small bed with a thin blanket. I would freeze during the night. It also had one desk beside of the window. The view was peaceful.

On the morning of the dinner, laid out on my bed, was a uniform. It was a black dress with plain black flats.

It was almost five o'clock and time to get ready. I put my hair in a side braid and changed into the uniform.

Once we were in the kitchen, chefs were yelling out orders to everyone. We could already hear the conversational noise of the people in the dining room. Once the food was ready we were all ready to serve. We lined up and one by one served the food. That was until I noticed someone: someone from my childhood before the village.

It was Simon Lewis, the Prince of the Lewis kingdom.

He was my best friend until I was sent away. I always wondered what happened to him.

I dropped my plates on the floor and looked at him in shock. He turned his head to see what the commotion was. He looked around until his eyes landed on me. We stared in shock at each other. I was honestly surprised I could recognise him. It was so long ago.

Everyone there was confused how a servant knew a prince from another country. Jace looked furious with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. I blocked all of them out.

I ran straight into his arms and hugged him until all my strength was gone. He hugged back just as tightly. Tears sprung from my eyesbecause the last time I saw him was when I was five. He would come to stay with us for the summer every year.

Once we broke apart he just stared into my eyes and said.

"You're the exact same height as you were when I last saw you Fray. You went off the radar. What happened to you? I thought you were gone forever."

Before I could answer someone cleared their throat behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Jace with a not so pleasant look on his face.

Before I could protest, Jace grabbed my arm and led me outside. Simon went and sat back down. Everyone had a confused expression on their faces.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Jace yelled.

"I haven't seen him in a very long time. I'm sorry. It- it won't happen again. I forgot where I was. I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"You're sorry! That's no excuse! You're my slave, my personal slave even. How do you think this looks on my reputation?"

I was angry. His reputation! "Why the change of heart all of a sudden? You have barely talked to me this whole time I have been here and you expect me to know all your stupid rules." I shouted back. I shoved him back he was getting to close.

But in return, he grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face. I stared at him in horror. He hit me. He actually hit me. It became harder to breathe all of a sudden. As soon as he hit me, he became apologetic.

"Clary, I am so sorry." he pleaded.

Memories flashed back through my mind of when those men tried to attack me. The grabbing, my screaming. My brother as my knight in shining armour. But my brother was dead. I soon realised I was having a panic attack.

I quickly and clumsily stepped back and ran out of there. I sat in my room and cried. I was all alone, my brother was gone, my parents were gone and I didn't even know who I was anymore. I got up and went to my desk and all I did was draw. I drew my misery.

The next morning when I awoke, my face was very stiff and sore. I was still at my desk and my head rested against my drawing. When I went to the mirror, I saw a big blue bruise from where Jace hit me. I looked at my tear-stained face and red rimmed eyes. Pathetic. I was not going to cry over my pain. I was going to follow my duties as a servant and prove that I was not weak.

My name was Clarissa Adelaide Morgenstern and I was not weak


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously…** My name was Clarissa Adelaide Morgenstern and I was not weak

That week I followed my duties as a servant, but I refused to speak or eat. While the other servants were having their dinner in the kitchen, I would be in my room drawing. My room was now full of them: sketches of landscapes, views, people and things from my imagination. My one and only true friend Maia would sneak me paper in which I drew away my heart.

I noticed Jace constantly watching me, though it wasn't hard to tell that I hadn't been eating or speaking. I frequently avoided him and when he tried to apologise I would just walk away.

On the days I had off, I would go down to the stables and pat the horses. Simon would sometimes join me. Ever since he found out I was here, he decided to stay for a little longer. We hung out a lot and I used the spare time I had with him to catch up on the past years without contact.

He told me about a girl from the Lightwood Kingdom, that he had fallen in love with. Her name was Isabelle. I asked about my mom and he said that he hasn't seen her since the day we disappeared.

Today was Sunday, the only day of the week I had off. I decided to go to the market to look for art supplies.

I wandered around the market slowly and quietly appreciating the fresh air away from the stuffiness of the kingdom. As I walked through the market I found a small book store tucked away in a corner. The dangling sign outside read in large block letters PARADISE BOOKS. Interested, I entered. An old man popped up from behind the counter. "Hello, welc…" He said and trailed off. He was straight-backed now and stared at me in shock. "Your eyes," he said ponderously, "You look so much like him."

I rose both eyebrows. I was confused to who he was talking about. "What do you mean? Who do I look like?" I asked, expressing my confusion.

"You came from the castle didn't you? You're not safe there. Don't trust anyone. You must leave before anyone notices it's you, princess."

Then I realised he knew who I was, before the village. He must have been talking about my father: in the Morgenstern Kingdom the royal family all have green eyes. I inherited mine from my father.

He then explained further, "I am from the Morgenstern Kingdom, my wife and I moved here after the attack"

Walking toward one of the book shelves, he pulled out a book. As he placed it in my hands, I read the title. It was the Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

"I can't accept this" I said, looking up at him nervously.

"Please take it, I would feel honoured to have served the princess"

I thank him generously and place the book into my satchel.

"I hope to see you around princess." He said and returned behind the counter.

I walked out and it wasn't long before I found the art supplies store. From the mere allowance I had, I managed to buy a set of charcoal pencils and a drawing book.

As I soon realised, walking outside, the market was an hour walk from the castle so I had to leave now before it got dark.

I could feel my stomach grumbling. I knew my face had gone noticeably thinner from lack of eating, but I just didn't have an appetite. My conversation with the bookstore owner and what the old man said about danger in the castle was rushing through my head. The most important part was I believed him. I knew if anyone ever found out that I was the princess of the Morgenstern Kingdom, all hell would break loose. The outcome for me would most likely end up being death or use as a bargaining tool for my father.

Once I arrived back to my room, it was night fall. I emptied out my shop and remembering the book, clambered onto my bed and started reading.

In the morning, I was rudely awoken by cold pressure hitting my face. Bleary-eyed from both water and waking up, I look up to see the one and only Prince Jace holding a water bucket, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked, rubbing my eyelids sleepily.

"You're late. It's 9:00 am and you're supposed to be up at 6."

"Sorry." I grumbled.

"What was that?" he said.

"I'm sorry." I said a little louder, staring him in the eye.

"That's better." he said, putting the bucket on the floor.

"You're going to accompany me to the slave auctions today. I will have a maid bring your clothes in, so be ready in 15 minutes." He walked out.

I turned my head and groaned into the pillow, mumbling curses of what my life has become. Not long after a maid came in with a fresh white dress and gladiator sandals. I was confused: they were too fancy for a servant to be wearing. I quickly combed my hair down out of the rat's nest it was in. Finished, I opened the door to see the Prince leaning against the wall, looking straight at me.

"Well you cleaned up nicely." he said, while staring at me up and down.

I just shot daggers at him.

Once we were seated inside the carriage there was an awkward silence between us. Jace just kept staring at me. Then, my stomach rumbled.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Jace said, a concerned expression etching its way onto his face.

"I just don't feel like it anymore. Something turned me off it."

Coming to the realisation that the 'something' was him, he gulped. "Clary I am so sorry about what I did. I lost control. It will never happen again. But that doesn't mean you should stop eating."

I said nothing for the rest of the trip.

Once we arrived, Jace lead me to the private area of the auctions, where he talked to some of his 'friends' and I stood silently in the background. It was getting boring so I decided to have a look around. At this slave auction, I realised they were selling horses. Looking around, there were horses of all kinds: skinny, scrawny ones, strong beautiful ones, black and white ones. I went up to a beautiful, black stallion and started stroking it gently. The horse had the deep brown eyes that seemed to stare deep into my soul.

"You're stuck here like me buddy." I said to the horse without realising Jace was watching me.

"The auctions are about to begin." He said and I followed him wordlessly.

The first people to be sold in the auction were the girls. Jace didn't seem too interested in them. Thank God. I didn't want to ride back with a blond haired Barbie girl whining in the back. The males were up to sell next. It was mostly boring until what the auctioneer was saying caught my ears. The man on the stage called out into the audience, describing the boy. Most of what he said went on the lines of 'This boy is a fighter' and 'He has been through 3 masters and none of them could take him in a fight.'

This boy intrigued me. I looked up and my jaw fell to the floor. It was my brother. Jon. He's not dead! I started crying and Jace turned to me, looking at me oddly.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"That boy – that boy… you have to buy him, please. Please!"

Jace just looked at me and time stopped. He gave me a small smile and nod, and started bidding. No one wanted a slave that wasn't obedient, so Jace quickly won. They dragged my brother into the back. My brother was here, in this world. I thought he was dead. He was beaten and bloody but he was alive.

Without realising it, I hugged Jace and ran to the back. Jace just stood there shocked. I quickly ran and hugged the life out of my brother, repeating over and over 'I thought you were dead' to him.

"Are you hurt badly? Can you walk?" I ask him, wanting to hear his voice again.

"Clary, are you okay? You look skinner. Did they do anything to you?" he asked me, just as curious as I was.

"I'm okay, Jon. I'm okay." I told him while clinging to him for dear life.

I felt a moment of deja vu as someone cleared their throat behind us. I quickly realised who that was.

"Care to introduce me to your boyfriend, Clary?" Jace said, his jaw tight and frowning.

Johnathan immediately stepped protectively in front of me, growling at Jace.

"Jon it's okay. Jace this is Johnathan, my brother. Johnathan this is Prince Jace." A shocked expression was marked on Jace's face.

"Is this where you have been Clary? I thought you escaped. I thought you returned to the kin…"

I quickly cut him off. "Yes, I got caught the same day you did."

"Thank you, Jace. For bringing me back to my brother."

He just smiled at me.

Once we were in the carriage, it was nightfall. I was happy for the first time in a while and I finally had my brother back. It was peaceful….that was until we were attacked.

 **Hello my lovelies,**

 **Sorry for the loooonnnng wait for this chapter, school was getting in the way but it is finally here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just wanted to say thanks to my beta Jess-KiwiGirl14 for editing my chapters so far.**

 **As always Read, Review and follow!**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously…** Once we were in the carriage, it was nightfall. I was happy for the first time in a while and I finally had my brother back. It was peaceful….that was until we were attacked.

The carriage stopped and the guard's quickly got off there horses to protect Jace, then he got out and so did John. I had no choice but to get out, it was better than being alone with no protection in the carriage, well one the plus side I knew how to protect myself.

My favourite weapon was the bow and arrows, I saw one of the dead guards had one next to his arm. John and I quickly went into action, John grabbed a sword and I got the bow and arrows. We always trained together, one of the sward makers in our village taught him everything he knew about weapons and he taught me. I shot arrows and one by one they began to fall.

When I fight I go into a battle field mode which only john can get me out of, after all attackers Jace dropped his sward he stared at me in aw, but then his reaction changed when he noticed my eyes. Then he stepped back.

My brother turned around and noticed me holding the bow and arrow at Jace. He quickly dropped his sword and rushed by my side.

He grabbed my face with his hands and turned my head in his direction away from Jace.

"Clary look at me you're okay, hey it's over"

I looked him straight in the eye and suddenly I collapsed in his arms, a few seconds later I regained consciousness and quickly hugged him.

I noticed Jace had took the horses of the carriage, I guess we were riding home.

Jace and John got on the only two horses, Jace turned around and said,

"Clary, you can ride with me if you want." He said with his signature smirk, and winked at me.

Then John intervened and said,

"No way in hell, clary hop on, you aren't going with him."

I rolled my eyes at both of them, and got on the back of John's horse. Together we rode back to the castle, occasionally Jace would speed ahead of us, which just made John speed up and make it a compition, although they were both stubborn as a mule it did get us there faster.

Once we were inside Jace was called us to his office/ study space.

"Since I technically bought you as a slave you are going to be the new horse trainer, I suspect that you know how to train a horse because you rode one here so well."

John nodded silently.

"I didn't know you had a brother clary, we should talk more, how about you and your brother have dinner with me tonight?"

"No thanks, we are all tired, I am sure you can find someone else to have dinner with tonight." I said holding my stance.

"I wasn't asking" jace said.

John and I looked at each other, he gave me a small nod.

"okay, fine" I said.

 **{Time skip}**

I went to the slave bath house and put on a fresh tunic, I went into my room and found a box sitting on my bed.

I opend it and found a long black dress with with white flowers starting at the corset and flowing down to the bottom, the box also had a pair of black heels. At the bottom of the box was a note.

'Hope you wear this tonight'

-J

I just stared at the dress, it could feed a family for winter. I despised it, I wanted to burn it, but Jace had bought my brother for me. I looked at the time and noticed I was late. I quickly got dressed and headed down the hall.

I stopped in front of the big oak doors, I took a deep breath and headed in.

I walked in on Jace and my brother laughing about something, but they abruptly stopped when I walked in. Jace stood up and looked at me.

"You look beautiful Clary"

We were looking at each other when john faked a cough and gave Jace quick glare. I quickly moved to sit next to John.

In the silence you could hear a pin drop.

Jace spoke up and cut the silence.

"So where did you and clary learn to fight."

John was first to answer.

"Well I trained Clary after she was attacked in our village and I got taught by a mercenary who stopped in our village.

They continued talking about horses and fighting while I just sat their wanting to retire to my rooms.

We finished dinner and Jace invited John to have a few drinks with him, although John said no Jace insisted and well I found that as my que to leave.

I stood up and said.

"I think I am going to retire now, thank you for dinner Jace, I will see you soon John."

"I will walk you to your chambers" Jace said.

That was how I ended up in a hallway with Jace. I was opening my door when I felt him touch my shoulder.

"You really did look beautiful tonight, Clary."

"Thank you for saving my brother Jace, it really does mean a lot"

"The way you looked at me at the auction made me think that if that ever happened to me I would want someone to rescue the person I love."

We just stared at each other for a few moments until I said.

"Good night, Jace Herondale"

"Goodnight, Clary Fray".

 **Here it is! I hoped you liked it, I had already written half of the chapter last year but a few things got in the way and I couldn't complete it. My apologies there.**

 **As always Read, Review, Follow**

 **Mystery writer?**


End file.
